Power Rangers Delta Force
by GibblesX3
Summary: Five new rangers take on a new evil."Stone and Iron" Story 2 Chapter 1 added!
1. Delta Force RisingPt 1 Fall of The Power...

The night sky was peaceful and calm over Corrina, PA, but high above the calm just outside of the atmosphere a battle was raging. The battle was between a large robot and a sinister looking giant monster. The robot was better known as a Megazord and was piloted by five multi-colored warriors known as Power Rangers. They were defenders of the galaxy from any evil that may rear its head. The monster was the most recent evil to appear. He was known as the Dark Seed a creature whose very body produced evil seeds that could change any person or beast that consumed them into an evil being under his control.  
  
In a distant part of the galaxy Dark Seed had almost successfully taken complete control of the vast empire belonging to a race known as the Hichurtions. From there he would have spawned an army capable of enslaving the entire galaxy. Of course that was until the Power Rangers appeared and drove him from the empire. He fled believing he could start over in another place but discovered the Rangers sought his destruction and wouldn't stop until it was done.  
  
Dark Seed then discovered a piece of information that would rid him of the Power Rangers once and for all. Knowing the Rangers were Hichurtions he found a world whose atmosphere was toxic to their species. That world was a small blue planet called Earth. With his pursuers behind him Dark Seed made his way to Earth where he began the battle to the death.  
  
"Your persistence will be your end as of today, Rangers," Dark Seed cried as he charged the giant Megazord in an attempt to push it into the Earths atmosphere.  
  
The Megazord spun out of Dark Seed's path and in a glowing spiral brought forth a brilliant sword of light and slashed the monster's back.  
  
Dark Seed found himself caught in the Earth's gravity and found he was falling towards the Earth. He wasn't going to crash alone. Spraying out several tentacles he ensnared the Megazord and pulled it into the Earth's gravity with him.  
  
The Megazord struggled against the tentacles while inside the toxic air of Earth seeped into its cockpit. The five rangers fought to breath and pilot the Megazord free. That is when they realized they would have to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to stop Dark Seed.  
  
Focusing the last of the Megazord's energy the rangers generated a powerful blast that separated them from Dark Seed and sent the monster flying of into to the distance and explode. The rangers felt a sense of completion until they watched the remains of Dark Seed form together into a large seed and vanish. Dark Seed lived and would one day grow back to himself and would become a threat to the Earth.  
  
The rangers were powerless to do anything but to fall to the Earth. They didn't know that the forest clearing that they crashed in was just outside the small town of Corrina, PA and that the crash had drawn the attention of a young man who had been walking nearby. The last thing they remember was being thrown from the Megazord and lying suffocating in the Earth's atmosphere. There they died praying to their deity that the Earth be saved somehow from the darkness that would one day be brought upon them.  
  
* * *  
  
Jer Gosbin watched the large ball of light crash into the woods only a distance from him. He ran into the woods his curiosity and fear mixed into excitement. Getting there he saw what appeared to be a large robot or what was left of one. And on the ground lay five bodies of people dressed in a different color costume, black, pink, blue, yellow, and red. The body in red was the closest so he approached it first.  
  
Kneeling down Jer touched the body below him. He felt a slight shock as the touched the body. A red glow formed under his hand as the body glowed. Looking up he saw the others doing the same thing. Suddenly five beams of colored light jumped from the bodies and to him knocking him backwards.  
  
Getting up he noticed the costumes no longer covered the bodies. Each body wore a jumpsuit of similar color to the costume it once wore. There were three males and two females. They all looked human except for slight bone like structures on their cheeks. He was about to take a closer look when heard the sound of a chopper and noticed lights in the distance. Being a believer in the Roswell cover-up Jer took off into the woods running for home not wanting to end up in military custody. He realized suddenly he didn't feel like he did when he normally ran. Being overweight he would begin to feel tired and out of breath by now but for some reason that he decided was adrenaline kept him going all the way home. He didn't realize the power he now carried within him a power that would change his life forever.  
  
* * *  
  
General Derricks stepped out of his jeep and headed toward the scene of the crash. His eyes first looked upon the five bodies being loaded into a truck. They were alien lifeforms alright. He decided the medical team would be more interested in studying them. His interest was in the craft. What was left of the large robot showed it had seemed to have been built for combat. Advanced alien weapons could be useful for American warfare to take giant leaps. The incident at Roswell had lead to plenty of technology to help advance warfare to its present standards. Imagine what alien technology possible advanced another fifty years could bring. The General almost smiled at this thought as he approached the team studying the robot.  
  
"Sir there is something alive in here!" a private holler from inside the craft.  
  
The General ran followed by a group of various soldiers and military scientists. Pushing through the circle of men the General saw a large crystal case glowing white. Inside was a small gray creature with a large head and wide black eyes and a small mouth. The creature was looking around his long fingers touching the crystal.  
  
"Can you understand me," The General said stepping up to the crystal. "Who are you? Where are you from?"  
  
*First tell me where the pilots of this zord are,* a voice came to his head and by the looks to everyone else around him also.  
  
"I'm sorry they are dead," Derricks said with the deepest sympathy. *But Dark Seed still lives. Without the rangers your planet will be doomed.*  
  
General Derricks and his men looked at each other. Though they did not understand exactly they knew something bad was going to happen. 


	2. Delta Force RisingPt 2 Dark Seed Reborn

5 Years Later.  
  
Somewhere on a small island in an unknown location in the Atlantic two evils lurked. The first was a large band of terrorist in a military group that was yet to be named. Its only purpose was to one day over throw the governments of the world's major countries and seize their military expertise to conquer the world. This group was lead by a man who called himself the Emperor and his lackey called Smudge because of his lack of personal hygiene.  
  
Also on this island grew the seed form of Dark Seed. After five years the evil creature had completely re-grew and was about ready to hatch from the large pod that protected him as he grew. The pod had been discovered by the Emperor and had been watched ever since out of curiousity. Then it happened. The pod began to crack open startling Smudge and the soldier with him.  
  
"GO get the Emperor!" Smudge directed the soldier as he tried to stop quivering in fear.  
  
The soldier nodded and took off towards the main compound. The pod had completely shed away leaving Dark Seed standing there to bask in the sunlight of Earth. His body looked like vines, thorns and branches twisted into the shape of a man dressed in dark green spiked armor complete with a helmet much like those of medieval knights. In his right hand he held a long deadly looking sword shaped from what seemed like a large thorn. Dark Seed stared at the miserable human creature before him and seen it shaking with fear. "BOW TO ME"  
  
Smudge dropped to his hands and knees, "Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"Smudge you idiot to your feet," Dark Seed turned to the source of the voice. A tall muscular brown haired brown eyed square jaw human stood there dressed in a dark green military uniform. In his hand he held a weapon known as a gun. Around him stood twenty more humans who all had guns as well.  
  
"Emperor Sir, I can explain," Smudge said getting to his feet the small cowardly dirty man ran to the other man's side. "YOU ARE THE EMPEROR OF THIS PLANET?" Dark Seed asked the terrorist leader.  
  
"I aim to be one day that is what I and my men are striving for complete control of the world," Emperor said looking at the creature.  
  
"I WISH TO RULE THE UNIVERSE," Dark Seed said his eyes looking over the sites in the distance.  
  
"Well that is a mighty fine goal but my army and I will stick with this planet," Emperor said a bit of amusement in his voice.  
  
"YOU HAVE AN ARMY? I DEMAND YOU TURN IT OVER TO ME," Dark Seed said looking back at the man.  
  
"Now I can't do that for you I am afraid and I am sure all my men will agree. Right Smudge?" Emperor asked his filthy henchmen.  
  
"Over your dead body sir would you let that happen," Smudge replied in complete agreement.  
  
"YOUR DEAD BODY COULD BE ARRANGED BUT THAT WOULD WASTE GOOD LIVING FERTILIZER FOR MY MONSTERS," Dark Seed said lifting his left hand. Several tentacles whipped from his wrist and ensnared the Emperor and pulled him towards him. The soldiers let loose a spray of bullets but Dark Seed didn't even notice them.  
  
Stabbing his sword into the ground the monster took his right hand and held it above the Emperor's face. In his palm a seed formed and dropped into the Emperor's open mouth. Making sure the human swallowed it Dark Seed let him loose to fall to the ground choking.  
  
Smudge and the soldiers stood in fear as they watched their leader begin to change. His body grew a few feet taller and his body became covered in a bright orange armor shaped almost like flower petals. His head and hands became large orange flower buds with fire burning within them. The new creature before them stretched its arms and shouted, "AH SO THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO SPROUT! What is your bidding my lord? EMPYROS is here to serve you."  
  
"I HAVE ONE MORE TASK TO DO BEFORE I BEGIN MY CONQUEST," Dark Seed said more seeds forming in his hand. Holding his hand out to the soldiers who had put down their useless weapons. "EAT!"  
  
The soldiers out of fear each grabbed a seed and swallowed it knowing they were doomed either way. Smudge went to grab one but was stopped by Dark Seed. "YOU ARE OF OTHER USE TO ME."  
  
Smudge stepped back and watched as the soldiers around him changed. Their bodies became dark green with a pattern of vines. Their faces lost details and were entangled with the same pattern. Each grew a weapon of some sort. The stood at attention at the sight of Dark Seed.  
  
"MY THORN SOLDIERS WELCOME TO LIFE." Dark Seed said. Turning to Smudge he spoke. "I WILL NEED MORE DO YOU HAVE MORE HUMANS?"  
  
"Mo..more soldiers? y..ye..yes. Plenty you can make as many of those as you wish," Smudge said nervously.  
  
"GOOD NOW I ASK YOU WHERE SHALL I BEGIN MY CONQUEST?"  
  
"Um...how about... " Smudge went deep into thought trying to decide on what country should be invaded first. "THE UNITED STATES" 


	3. Delta Force RisingPt 3 The Choosen in Re...

"What is wrong Oracle?" General Derricks asked the creature enclosed by the large crystal.  
  
Derricks learned a great deal over the five years since the crash outside Corrina, Pennsylvania. The survivor was known as Oracle who would remain immortal as long as he remained within his crystal cell. Though he could not physically traverse easily his mind was powerful and he could traverse planes of reality no one else could. So a trouble look from a being like him meant trouble and Derricks was pretty sure of the answer already.  
  
"Dark Seed is reborn," Oracle spoke mournfully.  
  
"Great and we haven't figured out why the morphing sequence won't initialize," Derricks muttered.  
  
Oracle was also a keeper of the power, a force of energy that was capable of creating warriors known as Power Rangers. Oracle had mentored the five young alien rangers that died in the crash through their numerous battles against evil. He still mourned their deaths very much but he knew that with Dark Seed alive the Earth would need a new set of Power Rangers.  
  
Thus he gave forth his knowledge to General Derricks and his scientist to convert the remains of his former rangers' morphers and zords into new devices for a new set of Power Rangers that Derricks decided to call the Delta Force. The new morphers, weapons and zords were easily created but whatever allowed them to be brought into working mode was missing.  
  
"The morphing energy was passed onto to another," Oracle said staring off into space. A projection from the crystal cell appeared on a wall. The image showed the crash site right before the military had arrived. The bodies of the former rangers lay in uniform. Derricks remembered they were not in uniform when the military found them.  
  
Derricks watched as teenage boy appeared in the scene and knelt over the red ranger. The boy was heavyset with black hair and a pair of glasses covering his hazel eyes. He was dressed in a dark hooded jacket over a red pocket t-shirt and black sweat pants. The teen was suddenly struck by colored lights in a bright flash. Derricks noticed the dead rangers were no longer in costume. "Oracle what does this mean?" Derricks asked as the projection stopped.  
  
"The young man is Jer Gosbin and he holds the last part of the puzzle as to why the morphers won't work. He was chosen to take on the former rangers morphing energy, the energy that initializes the morphing sequence." Oracle said.  
  
"So we get this kid and get the energy back," Derricks said. Turned and ordered a soldier to locate and bring them Jer Gosbin. The soldier nodded and disappeared to complete his task.  
  
"There is one more thing General, Jer must become the red ranger and leader of the Power Rangers." Oracle said.  
  
"What?? Now hold on I have five trained soldiers already chosen out for the task. I can't just bump one and let the others have a civilian lead them! Besides that kid isn't in any shape to be a warrior," Derricks argued.  
  
"He may not be physically qualified to be a ranger but the morphers will deal with that. But he is however a born leader and very intelligent. He is just what we need to defeat Dark Seed." Oracle said calmly.  
  
"Fine," Derricks grumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the five years since the incident at the crash site Jer Gosbin kept having weird things happen to him. At certain moments he would have incredible and unbelievable strength speed and agility. But just as quick as it would come it would go away and leave him as the usual heavyset out of shape teen he normally was.  
  
He decided to keep as his little secret since he would never be able to prove it since he couldn't control when it came and went. Every time it happened his mind always drifted back to the night of the crash and the energy that had hit him. The energy had to be the reason these powers were coming and going. Of course he didn't know where to find the answers since the he and the military were the only ones to know what had really crashed that night. The military announced it was a private airplane owned by an out of State couple that developed engine problems. So Jer wasn't about to go to the military and explain to them what he knew and what was happening to him and become a guinea pig. He decided instead to bear the burden on his own and hope things would work out for the best.  
  
The night was really warm even for summer as Jer walked home from hanging downtown with his best friends Jay and Eddie. This summer was their first summer since they had graduated high school and the three eighteen year olds were making the most of it. Jer had become accustomed to the late night walks home and how quiet and eerie the streets leading home seemed. Of course this was a small town so there wasn't anything to really ever worry about.  
  
That is why Jer was a bit surprised to notice not only was a strange black vehicle following him for several blocks. Acting casual Jer walked hoping it was only his overactive imagination and that the car would turn. It never did so Jer began to pick up pace and noticed the car moved a little faster also. Suddenly one of his normal bursts of speed overcame him and he took off in lightening speed run. The car sped after him but soon it couldn't keep up and soon Jer had lost it.  
  
Jer slowed to stop and suddenly bumped into someone in front of him. A large man turned at first startled and then looked angry. In his hand was crowbar and it appeared to Jer that the man had been breaking into the vehicle next to him and two other large men. The man lifted up the crowbar and brought it down towards Jer. Jer lifted his arm and his strength kicked in blocking the crowbar.  
  
Jer then not thinking about it kicked the man in the gut sending him sprawling backwards. One of the other men charged but was met with a roundhouse kick. The third man lunged into a punch which Jer caught the arm and flipped the man over his head. The three men lay hurt on the ground dumbfounded about what had just happened.  
  
Jer was just as dumbfounded.*Since when did I learn how to do all that?* He thought. It had to be another result of the energy he was struck with.  
  
"Jer Gosbin?" Jer looked up to see the black car sitting there with two men dressed like MiB agents. Jer nodded at their question. "We need you to come with us."  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later Jer found himself in a secretive underground military bunker. A man named General Derricks explained to him that they were aware of his presence at the crash site five years ago.  
  
"Wait why did you just now decided to pick me up then?" Jer asked.  
  
The General led him down a long corridor to a large door with numerous locks. The General put his eye to retinal scanner while putting his left hand on a palm scanner. And then said, "Voice recon Derricks, General"  
  
ID CONFIRMED WELCOME GENERAL DERRICKS. A computer voice spoke as the door opened into a huge laboratory. Jer looked around at the numerous monitors and electronic equipment. There was a lot of what Jer decided was alien technology since he had never seen anything like before ever. The General came to something that made the young man stand in astonishment. A gray alien being stood encased in crystal.  
  
*Jer Gosbin we need your assistance,* the being spoke telepathically.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok let me get this straight. Five years ago those five alien Power Rangers or whatever died to stop an evil space plant monster. But suddenly this Dark Seed comes back to life and is preparing to conquer Earth and the powers you need to stop him have been transferred into me?" Jer said after much explanation.  
  
*Correct,* the alien Oracle said.  
  
"So how do we get this power out of me so you can save the world and I can go home?" Jer asked.  
  
*Well there is one other thing. You must become one of the new Power Rangers. Specifically you will be the Red and leader Ranger.* Oracle said.  
  
"Now hold on I never agreed to that," Jer protested.  
  
*I'm sorry it's your destiny,* Oracle said.  
  
"Don't worry I have four other individuals lined up that will be more and glad to help you adjust." Derricks said.  
  
"Ok I'll do it but if there are four other Rangers needed I want to choose them," Jer said.  
  
"Now hold on-"Derricks started.  
  
*Very well you may choose. For the powers will only be transferred if you allow it and believe in the person you choose to weld them.* Oracle explained more for the General's concern than for Jer,*Who are your choices?* 


	4. Delta Force RisingPt 4The Pick

Corrina, PA  
  
Jay Wawreck was sitting in his room with his guitar working on a song he was writing. It was a pretty dull and sense he had no transportation to get into the actually city of Corrina his music was all he had. He was finishing a tab when a knock came on the front door. Throwing on a blue t-shirt from on his bed and answered the door. There stood two men dressed in dark suits with sunglasses.  
  
"Jay Wawreck, please come with us," one of the men said flashing a military id. The two men lead him to there black van before he could say anything.  
  
* * *  
Inez Carolson was on her way home when at a crosswalk a black van pulled in front of her. Two dark clad men climbed out and approached her. One began to reach into his jacket and in instinct Inez kicked the man in the chest sending him sprawling. She felt the other man grab her yellow windbreaker she instantly elbowed him the chest and spun around and decked him in the face. She turned to see the man she kicked holding up a military id. She suddenly got interested.  
  
* * *  
Eddie Brians was unlocking his bike chain after getting out of work when he noticed the black van and its driver staring at him. Ignoring it he slipped on his black fingerless gloves which went with his normal all black motif and left the restaurants parking lot. He was part way home when he noticed the van was following him. Deciding to play it safe he peddled faster and watched the van speed up and pull up beside him. Making his next move Eddie turned off the road and onto a bike trail leading into the woods. He laughed knowing the van wasn't going to be able to follow him. But his satisfaction ended minutes later when he came to the end of the trail and there was the van waiting. 'Oh shit,' he thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
Florence, NJ  
  
Mae Cassidy had a blast at the dance the school had thrown to wish the students a good summer. She put on her jacket over her pink and white blouse and said goodbye to some friends and headed towards the bus stop that would take her home. There a black van pulled up and the door slid open.   
  
The man sitting in the passengers seat immediately showed his id and said. "Ms. Cassidy please get in Jer Gosbin has requested your presence." 


	5. Delta Force RisingPt 5The Rise Of Delta ...

Jer Gosbin stood looking through the two-way mirror at his friends waiting in a small room. Inez was standing up pounding on the glass making obscene comments about what she was going to do when she got out of there. Jer smiled she probably could make good on them too. Her blue eyes burned with rage through her thin framed glasses and her short blonde hair was messed up obviously from her showdown with Joe and Lewis the two men sent to pick them up. Inez had an athletic body that matched with her temper made her an excellent fighter.  
  
Eddie who was standing leaning against the room's far wall looked like he wanted to join Inez in her pounding but was controlling himself. The tall teen stood rubbing his unshaven chin while his brown eyes scanned the room through his own pair of glasses. Jay was sitting at the small table saying something to Inez probably trying to calm her down. He too was showing signs of impatience by occasionally rubbing his hands through his short black hair. Mae was also trying to calm Inez down. Her blue eyes filled with concern. Jer sighed looking at Mae; to him she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She stood beside Inez her long strawberry blonde hair hanging unbrushed from letting it down after her dance. She was like an angel.  
  
Snapping himself out of his trance Jer took a breath and opened the door to the room and stepped in almost getting Inez's fist in the face. The girl stopped her punch short realizing who it was. He was suddenly hit with numerous questions on what was going on. Taking another breath he began the entire story starting with the crash five years ago up to Dark Seed to learning he was destined to be the red ranger and that he choose them to join him as rangers also.  
  
There was a long uneasy silence as the four teens processed the information. They all shared a look of disbelief and confusion. Finally after a few minutes Eddie was the first to break the silence, "HELL YEAH! I'm in."   
  
"I'm going to enjoy kicking alien ass, let me in!" Inez chimed in.  
  
"I don't know." Mae said softly, "I mean I'm not really a very good fighter and this is a big responsibility."  
  
"But you stand for what's right and you have a lot of love for life, I believe you can handle it," Jer said.  
  
"If you're sure then I guess I can give it a try," Mae said.  
  
Then everyone looked at Jay who smirked at Jer; "I'm not going to let you put the fate of world in your hands without me there to keep you straight."  
  
"All right then guys, welcome to the Power Rangers." Jer said leading them out the door, "I have someone for you all to meet.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Washington D.C.  
  
It was a beautiful day in the nation's capital with tourists crowding every major monument. It was the perfect day for an attack. The peace of day was broken when suddenly when out of the ground sprung a couple dozen Thorn Warriors who began to terrorize tourist throughout the city. Leading the charge Empyros torched anything that got in his way.   
  
Chaos struck the city as mobs of fleeing civilians fled for their lives. The National Guard moved in and began evacuations while beginning a counter assault on the attackers. That's when things began to become worse. Soldiers were scattered and overpowered by Thorn Warriors while the tanks and other military vehicles were blown up by Empyros' flames. More soldiers moved in joined by secret service agents to try and stop the creatures from heading towards the White House where the President and Cabinet were being evacuated. It was lucky that Congress was no longer in session for the invaders already had seized the Capital building. Re-enforcements were needed soon or Washington D.C. would no longer exist.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An alarm sounded through the base as reports of the attack in D.C. came in. Jer lead the others in a run to the main chamber where Oracle was projecting a scene of the attack. "Its Dark Seed's Thorn Warriors and the monster Empyros."  
  
"We have to do something!" Jer said.   
  
"Yea Gadge get the morphers!" General Derricks hollered to a young man dressed like grunge rock star who brought out a box containing five wrist devices. He quickly passed one to each of the five teens.   
  
"These are your Delta Morphers they will give you the power to become rangers." Gadge said. "By the way I'm Gadge head of the research and development. I developed everything from your morphers to your zords."  
  
"And he never wears his uniform," Derricks mumbled. Gadge ignored while everyone looked to Oracle.  
  
"Time is short so this must be quick. Jer has already transfered the power into the morphers so you will all be able to use them." Oracle said. He then continued:  
  
"Eddie Brians, brave and strong you will be the Black Ranger with the power of the Delta Axe and the Black Tank Delta Zord."  
  
"Mae Cassidy, loving and gentle you will be the Pink Ranger with the power of the Delta Crossbow and Pink Jet Delta Zord"   
  
"Jay Wawreck faithful and just, you will be the Blue Ranger and second in command with the power of the Delta Mace and Blue Battleship Delta Zord."  
  
"Inez Carolson, stubborn and tough you will be the Yellow Ranger with the power of the Delta Daggers and Yellow Helicopter Delta Zord."  
  
"Jer Gosbin, smart and caring you will be the Red Ranger and leader of the Rangers with the power of the Delta Sword and Red Soldier Delta Zord."  
  
"Now go forth rangers and use your powers to protect the world from all evil. May the Power protect you."  
  
  
"We will Oracle," Jer said and then bringing his right arm up in front of his face causing a red gem in it to glow he shouted "ITS MORPHING TIME"  
  
Eddie: Black Delta Power!  
Mae: Pink Delta Power!  
Jay: Blue Delta Power!  
Inez: Yellow Delta Power!  
Jer: Red Delta Power!  
  
In a glow of colored light the five rangers vanished to go face their first battle. 


	6. Delta Force RisingPt 6 The Battle

"WE NEED BACK-UP AND WE NEED IT NOW!" Lt. Fred Turret cried into his walkie talkie while ducked behind the hummer which had brought him to the scene of chaos that was being called now an alien invasion.  
  
He and his fellow soldiers had soon figured out that there was very little they could do to stop the rampage of this fiery creature and the other monstrous creatures. They held out doing what they could to evacuate civilians while trying to keep themselves in once piece. He hoped that maybe if more back-up arrived something could be done.  
  
"Watch out!" Private Dan Green shouted. The large fire spewing creature had spotted them and was about to unleash a blast of flames straight at them. Fred went to flee but twisted his ankle as he came to his feet causing him to drop back to the ground. Fred watched in horror as the flames struck the Hummer. In seconds the gas tank caught and went up in a large explosion.  
  
But somehow Fred found himself free of the blast. Looking up he saw a costumed figure before him dressed a red spandex suit and helmet. The figure had gold trim forming a visor on his helmet and gold trimming a white collar extending down to a point at his chest and a gold belt around his waist. Gold trimming also surrounded the edges of his white boots and gloves.  
  
"You ok?" The figure asked.  
  
"Yea, just my ankle." Fred said.  
  
"Alright you get him out of here we will take it from here," the figure said to Green who nodded. Fred looked to see four more figures in similar costumes but in different colors, black, blue, yellow, and pink. The last two obvious female by the shape of there bodies and the fact that what appeared to be an almost skirt like extensions from below the belt. They were all fighting the lesser creatures that were roaming the streets.  
  
As Green got him to safety a call came over his walkie talkie. "Lt. Turret what is happening there?"  
  
"Sir, Power Rangers just showed up. I think everything is going to be ok." Fred responded as he took one last look at the battle before it was out of sight.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who are you to show up here and ruin my fun?" Empyros cried at the rangers.  
  
"We are your worst nightmare," Eddie shouted his Delta Axe appearing.  
  
"We are here to kick your sorry ass back to wherever you came from!" Inez added twirling her Delta Daggers.  
  
"We are here to make sure scum like you doesn't succeed," Mae chimed in aiming her Delta Crossbow.  
  
"We are Earth's new hope," Jay added gripping his Delta Mace.  
  
"We are the Power Rangers," Jer finished holding his Delta Sword in the air over his head.  
  
"You're charcoal!" Empyros blasted flames from both hands at the rangers causing them to scatter.  
  
"Man that was a close one! What now leader man?" Jay said.  
  
"Let's take him!" Jer shouted.  
  
"Right!" the others said in unison.  
  
Eddie and Inez jumped into the air towards Empyros bringing their weapons down on him at once. Jay and Jer launched a similar attack while Mae fired a blast from her own weapon. Empyros fell backwards hurt by the attack.  
  
"Oh yea take this!" Empyros called firing an even larger blast. This time it struck the rangers sending them sprawling in pain. They began to get up but were greeted by more blasts keeping them down.  
  
"I don't know if we can take to many more of these," Eddie said as they pulled themselves up again.  
  
"On the count of three follow my lead," Jer said. "One....Two...Three!"  
  
As another blast came at them Jer and the others sprung from the ground and into the air and over the blast. "Delta Blasters" Energy beams fired from wrist mounted blasters striking Empyros. While the monster began to recover the rangers each struck him again with their weapons causing him to drop to the ground defeated.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with Earth!" Inez said standing over the beaten monster.  
  
"You haven't won yet Power Rangers! Lord Dark Seed had a back up plan incase the likes of you showed up!" The dirty form of Smudge appeared from strange pod growing out of the ground. Running up to Empyros he slipped what appeared to be a seed in the opening on its head.  
  
The Earth shook as Empyros began to grow quickly until he was towering over the rangers. "Now I'm gonna turn up the heat!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Jer said looking up at the monster. 


	7. Delta Force RisingPt 7Megazord

"Now what do we do almighty leader?" Jay asked as the five rangers stared up at the overgrown Empyros.  
  
"I guess we will have to pull out the big guns now," Jer said, "Follow my lead."  
  
The rangers held their right arms in the air their morphers appearing and sending off a blast of colored energy. "We need Delta Zord Power Now!"  
  
The earth began to shake as a large black tank rolled into the scene. Eddie jumped into the air and vanished and appeared in the cockpit of the tank. "Black Delta Tank Online! Finally a big gun."  
  
A pink fighter jet appeared followed by a sonic boom and Mae landed at the controls. "Pink Delta Fight Jet Online! I found my new ride to school."  
  
Appearing hovering slightly above the ground on invisible waters a large blue battleship appeared. Jay took his place at its controls. "Blue Delta Battleship Online! Guys shouldn't a boat be on water?"  
  
The sound of propellers brought forth a large yellow chopper appeared. Inez appeared in the cockpit. "Yellow Delta Chopper Online! Let's blow that weed up!"  
  
The earth shuddered again and a large red robot soldier came running and Jer jumped to meet it. "Red Delta Soldier Online! Let's make this quick!"  
  
"You think those toys scare me?" Empyros laughed and fired a terrible spray of flames that caused an explosion around the Zords. Empyros stood looking at the thick clouds of smoke scattered fires satisfied that he taken care of the problem.  
  
The suddenly a figure appeared through the smoke and then another and another until finally five figures total moved through the smoke.  
  
"No that should have wasted them!" Empyros protested as the five Zords emerged from the smoke.  
  
"Not even close sunshine," Jer said. "Alright guys lets put a damper on this guy. Set weapons to hydro-mode. And fire!"  
  
A spray of water erupted from the Tank's single cannon. Multiple sprays of water spouted from the Battleship's multiple guns. The Fighter Jet and Chopper fire off two missiles each that exploded in a burst of water. The Soldier Zord fired a water cannon bazooka. The flames sprouting from Empyros' head went out infuriating the monster. He charged the Zords and began knocking them around like toys.  
  
"I was hoping you would give in after that last part because I didn't want to do this," Jer said uncovering and hitting a red button on his control panel. "But I guess we need to take this up a step. Let's bring them together!"  
  
"Right!" The other four rangers said each pushing a similar red button.  
  
The Soldier Zord transformed. Its arms and legs folded up so that they became nothing more the upper arms and legs. The head folds in revealing a new head with large yellow horns along the sides. The Tank and Battleship reformed into two lower legs and feet and latched onto the Soldier Zord. Meanwhile the Fighter Jet and Chopper transform into lower arms and hands and latch in place on the Soldier Zord. The Choppers propellers fan out into a large shield on the left arm while a large sword formed in the opposite hand. The five rangers appeared in a large cockpit with Jer at the front center. "Delta Megazord Online!"  
  
"Maybe I'm just a little scared now," Empyros said and was struck by the Megazord's sword. The monster got up to defend himself but failed to do any good against the devastating blows of the Megazord. Any flames he could muster were blocked by the shield.  
  
"Let's finish this!" Jer said grabbing the controls hard. The Megazord responded and lifted the sword into the air. "Charge Delta Saber." Lightening began striking the sword causing it to glow bright. "Delta Saber Cross Slash!"  
  
The Megazord brought the sword straight down on Empyros and then slashed horizontally across. The final blow sent the monster flying backwards. Empyros exploded into nothing before he even touched the ground. The Megazord turned from the explosion and crossed the sword and shield across its chest.  
  
* * *  
  
"POWER RANGERS! HOW CAN THERE BE POWER RANGERS? I RID MYSELF OF ONE SET AND MORE SHOW UP!" Dark Seed howled in anger. Several Thorn Warriors and Smudge ducked out of the way the evil being's deadly raving sword swings.  
  
"Sir, you apparently weren't expecting this setback. But think now you know they are out there and since you defeated one group. How hard could these ones be?" Smudge asked nervously.  
  
"You are right you sniveling fool. The next time the Power Rangers will not stand a chance," Dark Seed erupted into evil laughter.  
  
* * *  
  
"And we want you to know wherever you are, Power Rangers. That we the people of the United States are thankful for what you did here today." The screen showing the Presidents speech flicked off and the five unmorphed rangers looked up at General Derricks.  
  
"I had my doubts but you all really pulled through and did a good job despite you civilian backgrounds." The General said.  
  
"Yea we really showed that creep," Eddie said high-fiving Jay who sitting next to him.  
  
*This is not the end though Rangers,* Oracle said interrupting the celebration. *Dark Seed now knows of your existence which means he will prepare for you in the future."  
  
"Which means things are gonna get harder?" Mae asked.  
  
"Terribly," Jer said already knowing the answer.  
  
*Which means those of you who wish to resign from this duty may speak up now.* Oracle said. The rangers exchanged glances and Jer stepped forward. "If any of us didn't want to be here we would be long gone by now."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. Oracle seemed to smile and then said, *There will be some simple rules to follow. One, No one is to know you are Power Rangers. Two, You will never use your powers for personal gain. Three, you will never advance in battle until the enemy does so first.*  
  
"Done," Jer said.  
  
*Well then welcome to your future Rangers. In the words of the ancient Zordon of Eltar, 'May the Power Protect You.'* 


End file.
